ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (comic book series)
The Amazing Spider-Man is an American action-adventure superhero comic book series based on the film series of the same name, being published by Marvel Comics since June 8th, 2017. Synopsis Peter Parker is back to defend New York City from countless menaces and criminals. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - a college student who was bitten by a radioactive spider as he now deals with TBD. **'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man film series, itself based on actor Andrew Garfield. Supporting *'Aunt May Parker' - TBD **'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man film series, itself based on actress Sally Field. *'Mary Jane Watson' - Peter's current girlfriend after Gwen's death who is rather curious, fearing that she could suffer the same fate as her as he tries to keep her safe from harm. **'Appearance:' same as the deleted scene for The Amazing Spider-Man 2, itself based on actress Shailene Woodley. *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' - Peter's former high school bully who TBD. **'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man, itself based on actor Chris Zylka. *'J. Jonah Jameson' - TBD **'Appearance:' based on actor Gary Oldman. *'Robbie Robertson' - TBD **'Appearance:' based on actor Will Smith. * *'Uncle Ben Parker' - Peter's deceased uncle who mainly appears in flashbacks and in hallucinations. **'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man, itself based on actor Martin Sheen. Antagonists *'Harry Osborn/Green Goblin' - the now insane former CEO of OsCorp who now is perfectly unhinged wanting to TBD. **'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man 2, itself based on actor Dane DeHaan. *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - TBD **'Appearance:' based on actor Ian McShane. *'Gustav Fiers/The Gentleman' - a shady figure who is responsible for supplying technology to TBD. **'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man film series, itself based on actor Michael Massee. *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard' - TBD ***'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man, itself based on actor Rhys Ifans. **'Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino' - a Russian criminal who wears TBD. ***'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man 2, itself based on actor Paul Giamatti. **'Maxwell Dillon/Electro' - TBD ***'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man 2, itself based on actor Jamie Foxx. **'Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter' - TBD ***'Appearance:' based on actor Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. **'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' - TBD ***'Appearance:' based on actor/director Martin Scorsese. **'Flint Marko/Sandman' - TBD ***'Appearance:' based on actor Karl Urban. *'Eddie Brock/Venom' - TBD **'Appearance:' as a civilian, based on actor Ian Somerhalder. As Venom, it is similar to the comics yet fitting Somerhalder's body build. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' - TBD **'Appearance:' as a civilian, same as The Amazing Spider-Man 2, itself based on actress Felicity Jones. As Black Cat, it is loosely based on the comics. *'Alistair Smythe' - the CEO of OsCorp in Harry's place who invents machines to murder Spider-Man and TBD. **'Appearance:' same as The Amazing Spider-Man 2, itself based on actor B. J. Novak. *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' - TBD **'Appearance:' same as the MCU Daredevil series, itself based on actor Vincent D'Onofrio. *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' - TBD **'Appearance:' an albino version of actor Denzel Washington. *'Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable' - a mercenary leader who is rather TBD. **'Appearance:' based on actress Emily Blunt. *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' - TBD **'Appearance:' based on actor Johnny Depp. *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' - TBD **'Appearance:' based on actor Steve Carell. *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' - TBD **'Appearance:' based on actor Ken Watanabe. * Issues #''/Webs Up!/'' - Set immediately after the events of the second movie, Peter deals with the Rhino and also goes on a date with Mary Jane Watson. #''/OsCorp Underground/'' - When OsCorp gets a new CEO TBD. # Trivia *The fact of Norman Osborn being alive is ignored because Harry already is Green Goblin and there is no need for two Goblins. *The series holds a more hammy tone compared to the film series due to the strong criticism related to its dark tone, especially since Spider-Man is meant to be a more lighthearted work while still having serious moments. *Despite Spider-Man being portrayed by Tom Holland in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as a result of a continuity reboot, the comic features some elements based on the MCU such as Vulture's origin, Kingpin, TBD. * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas